


Damned Vulcans and Their Logic

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones just wants some sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Vulcans and Their Logic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanthimus (nan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



Two months into the new shakedown cruise, Bones knew there were problems. Something in Jim kept fixating on Spock. Spock was doggedly making it clear he was not bending to his species' need for breeding by staying with Uhura, who did not meet the approval of anyone on New Vulcan, except Sarek and the old geezer that had been Spock in some other universe. And McCoy...just wanted to be able to get a decent night's sleep without his horny best friend wandering in under every damned excuse under the suns.

Bones, being a straight talking southern gentleman, decided the best way to tackle this was to go the long way around, and straight to the dulcet beauty of the bunch.

Uhura, it turned out, had noticed the captain's fixation, and actually seemed calmer about it than she had been about anything else Jim Kirk had done in their association. It seemed this fixation was a two-way street, no matter how little Spock cared to admit it, Uhura confided in the doctor.

"So what do we do about it?" Bones demanded, which led to her shushing him, and then glaring.

"You're the one with the magic hypospray," Uhura pointed out, at least half-mockingly.

It was, Bones considered later, possibly the wrong thing to point out to him, as his mind whirred over the possibilities, and the ethics involved in making his best friend and that damned green-blooded machine notice what they both wanted, and goddamit-to-hell but this was the future!

But honestly, in his pursuit of a decent night's rest, how the hell could Bones have known that the Vulcan sex drive could be ramped up enough to tire out not just one oversexed human male in the form of James T. Kirk and the addition of one gorgeous vamp in the form of Nyota Uhura? Just like Spock to be so persnickety about sex and have the power to back it up to demand Bones be present to, as some kind of even exchange rate in the partner swapping and sharing.

At this rate, Bones would never get that good night's sleep until he took leave!


End file.
